


To Serve

by eyemeohmy



Category: Alien vs Predator, Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator, Predator Series
Genre: Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: To serve a god is one of the most divine and greatest of honors Xana's people could ever hope to achieve.





	To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> More Predator smut. The fic takes place in the AvP universe, on a planet where the yautja rule over the local civilizations and use them to breed xenomorphs for hunting. Nebulas is just me shamelessly ripping off Nebulos from Transformers. (The older comics' version, where Nebulans are basically just like humans in appearance.) Nonetheless, I'm gonna use the human/yautja related tags.
> 
> A little wonky since I'd been debating writing it for the past week or two, but here it is. Dedicated to [Shiro](http://shirobutterfly.tumblr.com/post/174454826931/commissions), who can't seem to stop enabling me, and to [Sweets](http://sweetcrescent.tumblr.com/), because she's been down and why the fuck not. Y'all beaches as nasty as me.

To be sacrificed was the greatest honor any Nebulasian could ever hope to achieve. To give birth to the serpents and transcend to the higher planes, blessed by the gods.

Although, there was another way to earn that honor, and not with death. Those chosen were few and far in between, unlike those to be sacrificed for the hunt.

"I never thought I'd ever be worthy enough," Xana said, cheeks flushed pink. She pulled down the straps of her ceremonial gown to expose her breasts to the god watching her from his seat on the massive bed. "To be invited to a god's bedchambers, to service them and receive their embrace..."

Xana shivered with excitement. She let the dress fall at her feet, approaching the edge of the bed. Not only had she been chosen to pleasure one of the gods, he was of the highest in their heavenly ranks as well. Sandy brown and gold, taller and thicker than the other hunters; the length of his mane of dreadlocks as well as the attire he wore suggested old age. He was an Elder, the most exalted of the hunters.

"I will use every part of my body to please you," Xana stated, keeping her dusky green eyes locked with the yautja's. She poured a crystal vial of lily oil between and across her breasts. The god clicked his mandibles, watching intently. Xana trembled as his thick, erect cock twitched against his thigh. "To show my gratitude and worth as your chosen."

Xana grasped her tits, massaging and spreading the oil. She moaned, hard nipples rubbing against her palms. The yautja growled, shifting in his seat. Xana panted, smiling, maintaining eye contact while kneading her breasts in slow circles; she pressed them together, letting her nipples peek between fingers. Impatient, the yautja spread out on his silken sheets and pillows.

Xana understood immediately. She crawled onto the bed on hands and knees, over muscular, leathery-skinned legs. She was face to face with the erect cock, heart skipping a beat. Xana cupped one side of the shaft, kissing and gently sucking the other side. The god clicked and purred, pawing at the bed. Xana chuckled, running her tongue up the length to tease and lick his slit; dragging it back down to caress and lightly suckle the skin of his balls.

"This is only a sliver of my appreciation," Xana explained, moving closer until the cock slid between her breasts. She pressed her tits around the penis; there was still enough to reach her mouth. She kissed it, half-mouthed the head. Xana smiled at her hungry master; slowly, she pumped the cock between her breasts, rolling them with each thrust.

The yautja growled, bucking. Xana moaned as she took the head of his penis into her mouth. Throat muscles relaxing, she swallowed a few more inches. As she started sucking and licking, Xana picked up the pace, gliding her breasts up and down the shaft, keeping them squeezed together with both hands.

The hot oil and her soft flesh made the god snarl, tearing at the blankets. She looked up from her work every few minutes, keeping an uneven pace. She slurped around the cock, head bobbing as she gave quick but hard tugs before slowing down. The yautja watched the way her cheeks hollowed, lips stretched and dragging back on his dick. To the tip, tongue massaging the underside, then abruptly thrusting her mouth back down her pliant throat.

Xana kept an even rhythm and speed with her tits stroking the rest of the yautja off. Rubbing them in rapid circles around his dick before stopping to clamp down and slowly pull up, pull down, up, down. The god thrust up between them, fucking them like a loose, wet hole.

Xana gasped, the cock popping out of her mouth. "Do y-you like that, master?" she whispered, breathing hot air against the cock-head.

The yautja rumbled. Xana smirked and swallowed the cock again. Moving faster now, flesh slapping against flesh, his cock slick with oil and her saliva. Xana panted, lashing her tongue against and lightly licking the slit. She slid it back into her mouth, bulging against her cheek, shallow slurps and strokes as it bumped against the tender flesh, lightly grazing her teeth.

Suddenly, the god sat upright; Xana released her breasts. She gagged as the hunter's large hand grasped the top of her head, sliding nearly half the fat cock down her throat. Xana coughed, but quickly adjusted, hands braced to the god's thighs. The yautja guided her head, fucking her throat with abandon, faster and faster. Finally, the yautja buried his entire dick inside the alien woman's throat, holding her head in place. Xana squirmed shortly, throat spasming for a few seconds before relaxing again.

Satisfied, the god continued pumping down her throat, right down to the hilt in hard and fast bursts. Xana's head spun, and she couldn't think or see straight, lidded eyes crossing. She moaned, shooting vibrations into the dick, and the yautja pulled a fistful of her hair. He slammed against her mouth and face, over and over, grinding every so often against the wet, raw skin. Xana struggled to keep up, cheeks hollowed and lips sucking and tugging and pulling. Fumbling hands took her breasts, and she squeezed and pinched her nipples, groans rumbling in her stuffed throat.

Xana squeaked as the god came to a halt, holding her face to his groin. She nearly choked on the hot cum, swallowing as fast as possible. Its taste, its texture; Xana's eyes rolled back, and she kept her mouth open as the yauta pulled out, releasing the rest of his load on her face. Across her nose, into her eager mouth, her cheeks. With a grunt, the yautja flopped back, panting and grumbling heavily.

Xana was shaking, slowly closing her mouth. Her jaw was sore, throat red and scratchy, but she gingerly licked the cum from her lips and swallowed the rest. Still trembling, she sat back on the god's legs; her own felt like jello, her thighs and pussy completely soaked. "You have honored me with your seed, master," she croaked, wiping cum from her cheek. She sucked it happily off her fingers. "The taste is truly divine, unlike anything on Nebulas."

As Xana raised her hand to brush back hair, the yautja snatched it; Xana gasped as she was yanked into the now-sitting yautja's lap. He squeezed her wrist, and she could barely breathe, suddenly face to face with the mighty god. He looked over, sniffed; Xana's mouth quivered as he sealed the space between them, feeling his mandibles brush her cheeks. The texture of his tongue was coarse, and felt weird against her mouth. It pushed greedily inside, and Xana returned the awkward kiss. Shivers ran down her spine at the sharp, pointed teeth against her lips, the two larger top canines easily capable of shredding through her flesh like tissue paper.

Xana nearly bit down on the yautja's tongue when she felt his fingers move between her legs, stroking her pussy-lips. She moaned into his mouth, and the god sat back, studying her expression. Just as he slid the edge of a clawed finger between her folds, Xana was suddenly lifted and twisted around, back against his expansive chest. Without a word or warning, he hooked two of his fingers inside her trembling, wet hole, the other grabbing a handful of breast.

Xana squealed, wiggling on the fingers. They thrust to the second knuckle, spreading her easily. She moaned, eyes rolling back into her head. "Oh, g-gods, gods," Xana whimpered, tongue clumsily licking her lips. Hands on the yautja's outer thighs, she started bouncing into the fingers until she took them whole.

The god snarled, pumping his fingers quick and deep, just as he had her throat. Xana cried out, jerking forward; she fell back with a loud, rugged moan. The yautja took a nipple between thumb and finger, pulling hard. Xana keened, grinding her teeth. He let her nipple go, reaching down to tug back her hood and fondle and pet her engorged clit.

Xana screamed, eyes crossing and seeing a field of stars. She almost came that very instant if not for the yautja slowing down, teasing her. "Master, s-so good, oh gods," she cried and whined, riding the fingers, hips undulating. She kicked her legs, toes clenching until they cramped; thrashing in the yautja's lap, hands thread through her hair and yanking. All she could do was wail and cry, too overcome with pleasure to even think.

"Nnn!" Xana whimpered, tears clinging to her lashes. It felt too good, completely overwhelming her senses and mind. "M-Master-- t-thank you--!" she sobbed, tongue hanging from the corner of her sloppy, drooling grin.

The yautja sneered back.

Xana could feel her orgasm approaching. "G-Gonna come, gonna come!" she whined, voice strained. After a few more hard thrusts and heavy strokes, Xana bucked out her hips and came with a loud cry that echoed inside the large room. She squirt into the god's hand, spilling out on the messy sheets. The spasms continued racking down her body, and she couldn't speak, seeing double as she milked out the last of her orgasm. With a final whimper, Xana fell back, the world turning black for a second before she regained consciousness.

Xana flinched as something brushed her thigh. She looked down, eyes bulging. The yautja clicked, as if it were chuckling; he was fully erect again, veins along the shaft pulsating.

"M-Master..."

Xana was quick to realize just exactly how much stamina these otherworldly beings had. The yautja took her multiple times in various positions. He laid back, hooking his arms beneath her knees, pinning them into place against her shoulders. Then on her hands and knees, face buried in a pillow. Two more times, Xana straddling his lap and riding him, and the last with her on his back, pounding into her ass while she held her legs open.

By the time the yautja was finally spent, Xana had been turned into a gurgling, wheezing mess, covered in sweat and cum. She laid out on the bed, legs limply hanging open, still pushing gobs of semen from her stretched and twitching pussy. Xana just stared at the ceiling, everything around her a blur. She didn't even notice the yautja get up and knock back an entire jug of water, spilling some down his chest. When he returned, Xana was unceremoniously lifted up in one arm, the god placing a cup to her lips.

Xana drank heavily, choking once as water trickled from her nostrils. She finished the entire glass, and the second and third before her stomach rumbled and knotted.

"You are... t-too kind... master..." Xana breathed, smiling crookedly at the yautja. She placed a shaky hand to his chest, sighing contentedly. "A-Allow me to s-stay at your side, to s-serve you loyally forever."

The yautja rattled lowly, holding Xana against him.


End file.
